tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman/TMNT II 01
[[Datei:Batman TMNT II 01 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #1]]'' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #1 (Untertitel: "A Knight in New York"; "Ein Ritter in New York") ist das erste von sechs Kapiteln aus der Crossover-Miniserie Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II von IDW Publishing und DC Comics. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 6. Dezember 2017 *'Ausgabe:' Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1 *'Story': James Tynion IV *'Zeichnungen und Cover': Freddie E. Williams II *'Farben': Jeremy Colwell *'Text': Tom Napolinato *'Alternativ-Cover': Kevin Eastman und Varga Tomi *'Assistent Editor': Liz Erickson *'Editor': Jim Chadwick Kontinuität Zur IDW Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #6 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' #2 Vorkommende Charaktere TMNT''-Universum''' *thumb|270px|U-Bahnsurfen Turtle-style!Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello **Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo **April O'Neil und Casey Jones **Splinter/Hamato Yoshi *Karai *Foot Clan **Foot Elite **Shredder (in Rückblick/erwähnt) *Arnold Jones (erwähnt) **Purple Dragons (erwähnt) *Bebop und Rocksteady (erwähnt) thumb|210px|Der neue Meister der Lazarusgrube''DC''-Universum *Batman/Bruce Wayne **Damian Wayne *Bane *Ra's al Ghul (in Rückblick/erwähnt) **Liga der Assassinen **Man-Bat Commandos Handlung thumb|240px|Fraktionskrieg im Foot ClanAm Einstieg zu einem U-Bahntunnel in New York City. Ein Mann hetzt in panischer Angst an die Oberfläche und versucht per Telefon verzweifelt der Polizei zu erklären, was sich dort unten gerade zugetragen hat: Die Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles sind auf von Donatello konstruierten Raketen-Hoverboards mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in den U-Bahntunneln unterwegs. Grund ist ein Machtkampf, der im Foot Clan ausgebrochen ist, seitdem die Turtles den Shredder in einer anderen Realität das Handwerk gelegt und ihn ins Gefängnis verfrachtet haben.''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #6 Die Mitglieder der Foot Elite haben mit der Schwächung von Shredders Authorität einen Aufstand gegen seine Erbin Karai angezettelt und den Clan damit in mehrere verfeindete Lager gespalten. Eine Gruppe der Abtrünnigen war nun Karai in einer U-Bahn zu Verhandlungsgesprächen begegnet, die aber rasch zusammengebrochen sind, und haben sie vor die Wahl gestellt, ihnen entweder die Führung über den Clan zuzuerkennen - oder zu sterben. Karai hat sich natürlich geweigert, ihnen irgendetwas ohne Kampf zu überlassen, und so ist es zwischen den beiden Parteien zu einer epischen Auseindersetzung gekommen. thumb|left|180px|Aug im Auge mit dem TodAm Ende wird Karai vom Anführer ihrer Gegenspieler, einem der Elite, aus dem Wagen gekickt, von Michelangelo jedoch noch gerettet. Leonardo und Raphael greifen nun ihrerseits ein und befördern den Elite Ninja und einen seiner Gefolgsleute aus dem Waggon auf die Gleise. Dort werden sie bereits von Donatello mit einem Tasergewehr erwartet, doch die Foot Ninja erweisen sich als zu flink, um sich von ihm treffen zu lassen. Sie setzen das Gewehr in Sekundenschnelle außer Gefecht, doch noch bevor sie Donatello den Garaus machen können, kommen ihm seine Brüder zu Hilfe und erledigen die beiden Feinde; doch diese Beinahbegegnung mit dem Tod hat Donatellos Selbstvertrauen bis in die Grundfesten erschüttert. thumb|180px|Die Geburt einer desperaten IdeeZurück im Versteck, wo Donatello von April und Casey verarztet wird, tauschen die Freunde Neuigkeiten aus. Nicht nur der Foot Clan, auch der Rest der Unterwelt New Yorks befindet sich seit der Inhaftierung des Shredders im Aufruhr, weshalb April den Ratschlag unterbreitet, von jetzt an nur noch zusammen hinauszuziehen. Donatello aber, nach wie vor depressiv, sucht seinen Vater auf, um ihm sein Leid über seine heutige Niederlage zu klagen; es verzweifelt ihn, dass er zwar der Klügste, aber zugleich auch der Kampfschwächste unter seinen Brüdern ist. Dabei kommt er auf ihre interdimensionale Begegnung mit Batman zu sprechen, einem der größten Kämpfer, den er je getroffen hat;Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles und kaum ist dieser Name gefallen, gerät Donatello ins Grübeln, bricht dann das Gespräch abrupt ab und eilt davon, um, wie er behauptet, seinen Kopf wieder ein wenig klarzukriegen. thumb|left|180px|News from Gotham's Shadow-WorldEtwa zur gleichen Zeit, in der anderen Realität, die Batmans Zuhause ist. Auch dort befindet sich die Liga der Assassinen in einem Bürgerkriegszustand, seitdem Ra's al Ghul von den Turtles empfindlich geschlagen wurde; auch dort hat die Liga sich in zwei Fraktionen gespalten, von denen eine einen neuen, starken Anführer erwählen will. Einer der Assassinen, der al Ghul noch treu ergeben ist, eilt eines Nachts zum Versteck seines Herrn in Gotham, um ihm von der neuesten Lage zu berichten, nur um dort dessen Enkel Damian und Batman in die Arme zu laufen, und mit ein bißchen Überredung plaudert der nervöse Assassine bereitwillig alles aus. Vor knapp einer Stunde hat es einen Massenausbruch aus Arkham gegeben, doch Batman hat schnell Spuren gefunden, die auf ein Mitwirken der Liga hingedeutet haben. Die abtrünnige Fraktion hat den Ausbruch als Ablenkung benutzt, um einen ganz bestimmten Insassen zu befreien, der nun ihr neuer Anführer werden soll. Al Ghul hat vor Jahren heimlich eine Lazarusgrube unterhalb der Stadt angelegt, und der neue Kandidat soll deren Kraft nun nutzen, um zu erstarken und sich damit der Führerschaft der Liga als würdig zu erweisen. thumb|180px|Die Wächter der LazarusgrubeMit einem Blick auf das Kamerabild einer bestimmten Zelle in Arkham erkennen Batman und Damian mit Schrecken, um welchen Gefangenen es sich dabei handelt, und sie brechen umgehend zur Lazarusgrube auf. Die beiden finden rasch den Zugang zu den Tunneln, die zur Grube führen, doch dort werden sie von einer Horde von Man-Bat Commandos erwartet. Es bricht ein Handgemenge aus, in dessen Verlauf Damian die Lazarusgrube findet. Batman kann zwar zu Damian stoßen, doch sie kommen zu spät; der derzeitge Konsument der Grube - Bane - hat bereits in der Grube gebadet und deren Kraft in sich aufgesogen. Und nun, berauscht von der Lazarus-Essenz und seiner gesteigerten Kraft, macht er sich zum Angriff auf Batman bereit. thumb|left|180px|Fatale Fehlfunktion...Indessen, in der Realität der Turtles, begibt sich Donatello zu einem geheimen Labor seines Tüftlerfreundes Harold, findet dieses aber menschenleer vor. Sogleich macht er sich daran, die dort stehende Dimensionsportalmaschine zu aktivieren. Sein Ziel ist es, Batman in der anderen Realität aufzustöbern und ihm eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, damit er von ihm lernen kann, wie man ein besserer Kämpfer wird; und um ihn zu finden, richtet er das Gerät auf Batmans genetische Signatur aus. thumb|180px|... mit verhängnisvollen KonsequenzenDoch leider ist Donatello während seines Gangs an der Oberfläche trotz Verkleidung von einer Gruppe der Foot-Abtrünnigen erkannt und heimlich verfolgt worden; und gerade als der Turtle das Portal unter Strom setzt, greifen die Elite Foot ihn an. Durch einige Fehltreffer gegen die Armaturen des Portals entsteht ein Kurzschluss, der einen unerwarteten Effekt zur Folge hat - als das Portal sich aktiviert, findet sich Donatello plötzlich Batman und Damian gegenüber, und an seiner Stelle wird Bane direkt vor die Foot-Abtrünnigen teleportiert, welche prompt den Fehler begehen, dem Neuankömmling mit Feindseligkeiten zu begegnen... Zitate * Elite Ninja: Du bist kein wahrer Ninja. Du verbirgst deine Mängel mit billigen Tricks. Das ist der Weg der Schwäche. Du kannst wahre Stärke und Geschick niemals schlagen. Donatello: Ich bin schlau genug, um jedes Werkzeug zu nutzen, das mir zur Verfügung steht. Elite Ninja: Wir haben unsere eigenen Werkzeuge. Werkzeuge, die unsere Vorfahren seit Jahrhunderten beherrschen. Sie haben die Fähigkeit ihrer Handhabung zu einer Kunst erhoben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was der große Hamato Yoshi von dir hält. Er würde niemals wirklich deine närrischen Spielzeuge befürworten, es sei denn, er sähe, was du bist... Vielleicht ist dies eine Gnade. * Donatello: Ich... Ich habe heute versagt. Ich habe meine Brüder, meine Stadt und Euch enttäuscht... Sie hätten sterben können, weil ich nicht selbst stark genug war, um selbst kämpfen zu können. Splinter: Stark genug? Was ist stark genug? Hast du nicht die Maschinen gebaut, die euch Vier rechtzeitig dorthin gebracht haben, um ein Leben zu retten? Donatello: Das ist was anderes, und das wisst Ihr. Ich weiß, ich bin schlau. Ich bin froh darüber... aber all meine Brüder sind bessere Kämpfer als ich. In einer Demonstration der Stärke ende ich immer nur auf dem letzten Platz. Splinter: Jedermann hat seine einzigartigen Fähigkeiten, und es ist ihre Verantwortung, diese Fähigkeiten zu pflegen, damit sie weiter wachsen. Stärke ist keine rein physische Kraft. Sie kommt in vielen Formen, und sie kann auf vielen wegen gemeistert werden. Kein einziger Mann kann alles in einer ganzen Lebenszeit beherrschen. * Bane: Mein ganzes Leben habe ich im Gefängnis meines Körpers verbracht. Im Gefängnis des Geistes. Und das hat mich stark gemacht, Batman. Stärker als jeden Menschen, der je gelebt hat... Aber Menschen wie du und Ra’s al Ghul haben mich von meinem wahren Potential ferngehalten. Ihr habt mich von dieser wahren Macht weggesperrt. Dieser puren Stärke. Dem ewigen Leben. Nun da ich davon gekostet habe, glaubst du, dass ich dir erlauben würde, mich wieder wegzusperren? Trivia *Das Element um den Machtkampf zwischen Karai und der Foot Elite entstammt wahrscheinlich der ''City at War''-Storyreihe aus den Mirage Comics. Neudruckversionen *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II'' (TPB, August 2018) Deutsche Veröffentlichung *''Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Der Dunkle Ritter in New York'' (September 2018) Siehe auch *Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Crossovers (Comics) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW) Kategorie:Non-Canon